Misery
by Starpool2
Summary: Misery. It is known by many names. One, Uglysnow, tortured by her sister, disowned by her parents, ignored by her family. She has but one friend Lionheart of Shadowclan. Yeah I know it sucks, I left it here to show that people can improve.
1. First Outing, First Insult

**Hi , this is my first fanfictIon story. I hope you enjoy.**

Misery it is known by many names. One, Uglysnow, tortured by sister, unloved by her clan, disowned by her parents. She has only one friend

Lionheart of Shadowclan.

* * *

Palesnow gasped as pain hit her, it was like falling off a gorge. My head was spinning, my heart pounding. I pushed one kit came out "A she-kit." My mate

whispered. More pain, another push. I gasp "Another she-kit" One more push and it's over "A tom." My mate gushes. "Wait. There's something wrong." "What!" I

screech. "He's dead." My mate murmurs sadly. "The other two?" I warily ask." One! We only have one kit!" "What are you talking about? You said I have two

she-kits?" " This-this monstrosety is not a kit, at least not a kit of mine." My mate growls. I look over at the kit that has my mate upset and gasp! The kit had

an upturned jaw reaveling her teeth and gums on one side of her face because of this her "cheek" was smushed up against one eye. It was clear that if not

blinded in that eye she would at least have trouble seeing. "Your right!" Palesnow gasped. "This is no kit of ours!" "Well have to name her." "You think I don't

know that, you birdbrain! I've got it! We shall name her Uglykit!" "Perfect, now how about Silverkit for the other?" "Amazing!" Silverkit had long flowing blue-gray

fur that turned silver in the moonlight. Campared to her patchy tortiseshelled sister Silverkit was perfect.

* * *

Uglykit looked around, blinking. This was her first time out of the nursery, after all. Even though her sister had been out a moon before, her mother said she was "too ugly

for the clan to behold". Why her mother let her out now was beyond her. No wait she said to call her Palesnow, Uglykit reminds herself. As she looks around she notices

that the leader's den is a cave in the back cliff wall above is a rocky overhang from which she assumed the leader (Moonstar) spoke, underneath the

overhang is a sandy clearing where the leader, deputy, and senior warriors meet. To the right a bit is a smaller den

which is probably the apprentice den, next to that is the nursery. By the nursery is a weird smelling den with a small waterfall trikling in. That has to be the medicine den.

Now left of the leader's den is a big den that smells like old cats, the elder's den. Next to that is a giant den with lots of cats coming and going. It's the warriors den, duh.

Now for the hard part: finding someone to play with. "Oh, there's Silverkit she'll play with me!" Uglykit exclaims. "Watch where your going ugly." Silverkit growls." I'm

playing with the apprentices." She says all high and mighty. "But-" "Get away from your sister you'll taint her!" Palesnow screeches. She picks up Uglykit carefully so the

only thing touching Uglykit is her teeth, and carries her back to the nursery. "But I haven't met father!" Uglykit whines. "And good riddance kit. He dosen't need to see you

again!" "So sis calls me ugly and Palesnow calls me kit. How nice." Uglykit says sarcasticly. "What a day!" She curls up in her (separate) nest and drifts off to sleep.


	2. Lions and apprentices

Hi **I'm back and ready to roll. I'm doing most of this on a tablet so I** can't **do single** space, **sorry.**

* * *

When Uglykit woke up the next morning, her mother and sis ter were still snoring. _Yes_ she thought _I can go see father. He'll love me._ It wlas just the opposite.

"Get away from me kit" Falconstorm snarled. "B-but." Uglykit stammered now scared. "No buts I said **go away!** Now!" "O-okay, father." Uglykit fled. Her mother now

awake ushered her into the nursery.

* * *

 **Lionkit's POV**

Lionkit blinked and looked around, the world it was so bright and beautiful. As you've probably guessed I just opened my eyes. Oops sorry fourth wall breaker, I know I

know. Honestly I'm still tired. So I'm going back to sleep.

* * *

Uglykit's POV

Wow daddy's-I mean Falconstorm's- mean. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath outlook rock." Moonstar summons."Today one kit and one...

accident will be made apprentices. Silverkit do you promise to protect the clan even at the cost of your life?" "I do!" Silverkit practicly jumps out of her fur. "Good. Then

from this day until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Silverpaw. Owlclaw will be your mentor." Wow, she got the deputy, cool. "Ugly...kit do you

promise to protect- no wait to **always** follow the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" "I do." I said. "Then from this day forward you shall be known as Ugly." I waited

for "paw" but it didn't come. "Snakefur will be your mentor." The clan dispersed. "Come on Ugly time for your tour of the territory."Snakefur muttered unhappily.


	3. Second Chance

Ugly looked around. Everything is so big. "First we are going to the gorge." "Isn't that dangerous!" "I'm your mentor, you will do as I say." "Yes Snakefur.

So off they went... to the gorge."Why don't you take a quick look over the edge." "Umm... okay." Ugly looked over the edge." I don't see why I have to- ahh!

" Snakefur pushed her over the edge. "Finally I thought I'd never be rid of her."Snakefur muttered as he walked back to camp.

Later... "I'm *coughnotcough* sorry to annouce that Ugly has fallen off the gorge. Meeting dismissed." "Aww" The clan dispersed.

Meanwhile "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Ugly wailed. Then she stopped. "Am I dead?" "No, because Starclan has decided to give you a second chance."

"What" Ugly murmured, as she was erupted in golden light.

Ugly woke up in her nest. "Where am I?" "You took quite a fall dearie.""Who are you?" "Where are my manners I'm Quince. And who might you be?" "I'm Ugly...snow yeah

that's it Uglysnow." Uglysnow said, giving herself a warrior name."Oh, then you must be from them clans up west. Why, what makes you different, all them clan names

I've ever heard 'ave been simply splendid?" It was then Uglysnow realized that she was laying on her deformity. "Because," Uglysnow got up."Of this." Quince gasped!

"Why you poor, poor thang." "No wonder they mistreat you! Well I'm different to. Starclan sent me down here to make cats beautiful but before I do. You get

one more chance." "Wait what!"

Next thing she knows she's wwaking up in the apprentice den. As walks out she hears:"Will we ever be rid of her!"Nobody seems too happy.

That night... "Moonstar what can I do for you?coughthistimecough" "I need someone taken care of." "When do you not?" "Darkstar of Shadowclan are you forgetting

our deal?" "No Moonstar, you don't attack Shadowclan and-" "And?" "And I do whatever you want. "I need Uglysnow to be taken care of." "Ok, how about..."


	4. Lionpaw and Shadowclan

It was an ordinary day in Windclan. Uglysnow was being picked on by her sister. "Hey Ugly are you coming? "Silvermoon shouted across camp. "Yeah.

One second." Uglysnow responded.

Later when they were out on patrol, Silvermoon, Uglysnow's sister, told her to go hunting. "OK." Uglysnow mumbled. She scented the air. Mouse was on

the wind, she was downwind of it. She slowly eased herself into the hunter's crouch, she started to stalk forward. She had scented another scent by didn't process it enough to realize it was another cat. Just as she was about to pounce a force knocked the breath out of her, The mouse ran away. She looked up and saw a handsome golden tom, clearly no older than an apprentice. "What is wrong with you!?" She screeched. "Are you Uglysnow?" He asked. " Why do you want to know?" She hissed. "Just answer the question." He said, rolling his eyes. "And I asked you, why do you want to know!" "Because if I don't get you to join Shadowclan then I won't pass my warrior assessment!" He groaned dramatically. "What's your name?" Uglysnow asks calmer now. "Lionpaw."says the apprentice."And is yours Uglysnow?" "Yes." All of a sudden they heard a screech, then another. "I forgot Shadowclan is attacking your camp!" "What! Those foxhearts." Lionpaw visibly winced. "Oh no! Not you!" Uglysnow exclaims while racing away. The minute she gets there she jumps into fray. She attacks one warrior then another. Just as she pounces on another, someone attacks her. She's pinned on her stomach so she plays dead. Unfortunetly the warrior reconises it and presses harder. Soon everything is black.


	5. Mates of death

Uglysnow felt nothing, she saw nothing, and heard nothing. _If this is what death feels like I don't want to leave._ Uglysnow thought. "But you must!" Said a voice, which sounded like one, yet it was also like a thousand cats speaking at once. "Why. Why must I leave this place of peace!?" Uglysnow wailed. "Because you still have a life left to live." Said Starclan, then one voice stood out. It was Quince's. "The reason I didn't make you beautiful before was you were destined to meet Lionpaw as Uglysnow. You are destined to become friends with him as Uglysnow. You are destined to be mates with him as Am-! No! I've said too much! You must go back!NOW!""Ok." Uglysnow said unhappily.

"Is she gone?" "Am I an only child?" "Please Uglysnow you can't be gone!" "She's alive!" "..." The muttering ceased. "Wha..." Uglysnow mumbled. "You were dead! Uglysnow, I've decided to join Windclan!" "You-you have! This is great, I won't be alone anymore!" "If I can help it you'll never be alone again!"

Lionpaw and Uglysnow soon became close friends. Now Lionpaw is going to be a warrior! "Do you Lionpaw promise to uphold the warrior code as long, for as long as you live?" Moonstar asked. "I do!" Lionpaw said with the utmost enthusiasm. "Then from this moment on you shall be known as Lionheart." "Lionheart! Lionheart! Lionheart!" The clan cheered.

Later, "Uglysnow, do you want to go for a walk?" Lionheart asked. "Sure." Uglysnow said. When they finally got to the lake the view was breathtaking. The lake's water rippled ever so slightly, causing the moon's reflection to beam down on them. "All of Starclan must be watching."Uglysnow breathed. "Uglysnow... willyoubemymate?" Lionheart rushed. "What?" Uglysnow responded. "I said will you be my mate?"Lionheart said, clearer this time. "Umm..."

 **Will Uglysnow say yes? What would you do?**


	6. First Moon As Mates

_"Yes" Uglysnow had breathed. "Really" I had jumped with joy. "Wait is this-" "I'm going to be your mate not because your my only friend in the clan but, because I love you." "I love you to Uglysnow."_

 _We had walked home together tails entwined. Unfortunely our joy was inturuped when we got to the clan. "Well look who managed to get herself a mate." Silermoon and Palesnow marched up to "The happy couple" as was their new nickname. "The Shadowclan reject and the alein they call my sister, I just knew you two lovebirds would hit it off." Silvermoon commented snarkly. "Well why do_ _ **you**_ _have to be so rude?" Uglysnow replied. "I'm your sister." She turned to Palesnow. "And your daughter." "You may have our blood but your no daughter/sister of mine." They said in usion. "Uglysnow come up here." Moonstar bellowed. "For standing up to your sister and mother, you deserve a real warrior name. That name will be Ambershine." "Ambershine! Ambershine!" The clan (with the acception of Palesnow and Silvermoon) cheered. Then Ambershine fainted._

 ** _Ambershine's POV_**

 _"Wha.." "Shh, don't speak." Quince's meow filled the air. "Remember when I said you were destined to be mates with Lion heart?" "Uh hu." "Well to finish off that sentence is as Ambershine, the beautiful, talented warrior who will do anything if she thinks it will help her clan." Wait did you say beautiful?" Ambershine asked. "Yes" was all she heard before she was erupted in golden light._

 ** _Everyone's POV_**

 _They watched worried as Ambershine began to change. Her jaw slowly went down and became like any other jaw, Her pelt became golden/amber and shone pure gold in the sun, to match her name. Her pelt felt silky to the touch. When she opened her eyes they were amber and they shone with a light cats thought only Starclan could posess. She now outshone Silvermoon by many moons "Your beautiful" Lionheart breathed._

Light shone through the den as a pregnet Ambershine and Lionheart remembed the last time she was ever called Uglysnow.

 **Eproulge on the way guys.**


	7. Eproulge

**Here it is, the ending.**

Ambershine had just fallen asleep. She was now walking through a beautiful forest: "Starclan" She breathed. "Am I dead? Then the kits will never be-" "Yur fine dearie." That could only be one cat. "Quince!" "Yepper. Certinly is, dearie. Been awhile hasn't it?" "Yes, it has." Ambershine smiled at the cat who had rescued her from the gorge. "Wait. Why are you here?""Starclan be ma home don't ya know." Quince drawled."Well then why am I here?" Ambershine asked. "Always you and yur seriousness. I've come to give a prophcey don't ya know." Quince's voice darkened. "The waves of light and the moon of silver will wash away the bloodied claws. Now I think it's time to wake up dearie."

Ambershine awoke in jerks of pain. "The kits! The kits are coming!" "Lionheart was by her side immeditly. "Somebody get the medcine cat!" "We can't Crystalheart and Breezepaw are out collecting herbs." Coalstep meowed. "They're coming." Ambershine screeched. _Breathe, just breathe girl you're doing fine._ She thought. "The first one is here a she - kit." Lionheart whispered. Just as Ambershine looked at her kit a ray of light shone through the den. _A sign._ She thought "Lightkit." She breathed. Then the pain started up again. She pushed. "Another she - kit." She looked at the little silver kit and knew a name immeditly. "Silverkit." "Perfect" said Lionheart. "One more." She pushed out the last little red tabby. "A tom. Wait something's wrong." "No." She said. "I won't be like mother." **(A/N: Her dead brother at the beginning of the story.)** She franticly licked the little tom until he started to cough up blood. Finally he just breathed normally. _Another sign. I shall call him -_ "Bloodkit" It was then she remembered the prophcey: _The waves of light and the moon of silver will wash away the bloodied claw._

She then knew that she had made the biggest mistake of her life.


End file.
